


不合法婚姻

by yadananaknockout



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Top Gladiolus Amicitia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadananaknockout/pseuds/yadananaknockout
Summary: Alpha 格拉迪奥（33岁，精英上班族）与Omega 伊格尼斯（17岁，高中在校生）的形式婚姻旅途。后期会有会分化成Alpha的诺克提斯（8岁，小学生）和Beta 普朗普特（22岁，普通上班族）出场。成年前性行为禁制！努力培养感情吧。





	1. 第一节

1  
“初次见面，我是伊格尼斯•塞恩提亚。”说话的人看起来不过高中生的年纪，个子虽高但长相还很稚嫩，套着一套正式的灰黑色西装，那头金棕色的头发也被化妆师梳得整整齐齐，看起来就糊了很多发胶。他戴着一副金色钢丝边框的眼镜，一双碧绿的眼睛在镜片后面平静地注视着格拉迪奥拉斯。  
他看起来就像是个乖孩子，和其他那些待字闺中的Omega一样，文静又平和，像是一块柔软的吸了水的海绵。格拉迪奥拉斯在心里做出评价，也对自己的新娘失去了兴趣，尽管他们只见面了不到一分钟。  
这所教堂僻静又庄严，被白色的纱和玫瑰点缀，使之带上了几分梦幻的色彩。这是理想的婚礼举行场所，格拉迪奥拉斯•亚米西提亚和伊格尼斯•塞恩提亚的婚礼即将在这里举行。  
而两位主角到婚礼即将开始的前三小时才正式见第一面。  
作为一个某些方面还是有些传统的亚米西提亚家男儿，格拉迪奥对这场婚姻不抱期待，本以为自己的新娘会有趣一些，但也只是看到了一个乖顺的孩子，和自己以前相亲见过的没什么区别。  
他早就猜到了，像是他的双亲觉得和自己门当户对的Omega，多半都是一个样子，就像小说里会写的大家闺秀，大门不出二门不迈，由家庭教师教习知识，精通乐理绘画，顺带也灌输了一堆Omega的生活指导方针什么的。  
格拉迪奥甚至开始怀疑自己可能是给自己的双亲一种奇怪的自己喜欢这种类型的错觉，但他反省了自己之后觉得这完全就是自己父母的锅。  
伊格尼斯推了推自己的眼镜，看到化妆师关上门后，才对格拉迪奥说：“我还未成年，你现在是在犯罪。”  
格拉迪奥听到这话，微妙地抬起了眉毛，忍住了觉得事情有趣起来的笑意。  
格拉迪奥拉斯•亚米西提亚，现日本岛国的一名商业精英，虽然是这么说，但也就是在路西斯公司的高层工作而已。他年方33，在距离公司不远不近的地方租住着一间高级公寓，每天开车上下班。一米九二的身高加上一身在健身房里都锻炼不出来的肌肉，黑发绑了个小辫束在脑后，长相英俊，气质极佳，加上其Alpha的身份，和亚米西提亚家不俗的背景。  
可以说只要把格拉迪奥放在公园里，大部分的Beta和Omega都会像是见到迪士尼公主的小鸟一样，蜂拥而至。  
当然拥有这样的人生格拉迪奥也并非没有烦恼。他虽然非常受欢迎，但是似乎没有任何一个人愿意和他一起纵身跃进爱情的坟墓，总是止步于爱情的巨轮，没等撞沉就先自己跳船了。  
终于在格拉迪奥跨过人生的第33个年头还没有结婚的时候，他的双亲给他打了个电话。  
电话的主要内容可以概括为‘你这个小子给我请假回来结婚新娘我已经挑好了你要是不回来这辈子都不用回来了’，并且以伊莉斯的‘哥哥快回来我觉得这个新娘超适合你’的旁白音被不容否决地挂掉。  
之后格拉迪奥拿到了自己的新娘的资料，草草扫了两眼，只看到对方一张桀骜不羁的把刘海全部竖起来的照片。经历过这么多跳船事件，格拉迪奥倒是对婚姻没什么要求了，反正现在离婚率超高，大不了凑合过，凑合不了就离，大家也没什么损失。  
因此他向上司请了假，在同事普朗普特的拜托下记得从国外带土特产回来，然后坐上了赶往某个小国家的据说被他们家包了的教堂的飞机。  
接着他见到了自己的新娘。  
“如果我没记错的话，你的相亲资料上写的是18岁，你没有成年的话，上当受骗的也是我，你算是婚姻诈骗哦。”格拉迪奥忍不住勾起了嘴角，带着笑回他。  
“……”伊格尼斯咬着嘴唇，似乎是瞪了他一眼，又转过头去。  
“看得出来，你对这桩安排很不满，正好，我也是，”注意到对方又看向了自己，格拉迪奥也继续说下去，“我们可以在这里达成一个约定。我不会标记你，也不会碰你，过了婚姻保护期我们马上离婚，怎么样？”  
现在的法律会保护Omega的婚姻，为了防止Alpha标记Omega后就抛弃对方，因此设定了为期一年的婚姻保护期，这期间如果Omega提出对方有不正当行为，如婚内强奸，家暴，监禁等，核实后可以马上离婚，Alpha还会上社会黑名单，下一次婚姻申请要等待思想教育考核之后才可以提起。  
总之就是他们俩现在结婚——顺便一提结婚手续是双方家长给办的，在双方都不想留下黑历史的情况下，必须要在一年后才能申请离婚。  
“可以考虑。”伊格尼斯推了一下自己的眼镜，看向别处，似乎在思考着什么。  
“说起来，为什么你没有成年？你离成年还有多久？”  
“一年，”伊格尼斯回答，碧绿色的眼睛颇有些骄傲地看着格拉迪奥，“我上学的年纪比较小，没有到法定年龄，于是修改了一下，对外资料都是18岁。”  
哇，眼睛在闪闪发亮。格拉迪奥低头看着他，觉得他更加有意思了。  
“那么我们在这一年里和平相处，保持距离，之后离婚，你觉得如何？”格拉迪奥问。  
伊格尼斯则是稍微抬起头，从格拉迪奥的角度看起来，他的下巴又窄又尖，像只孔雀一样高傲的扬起来。他稍微眯起了眼睛问：“我怎么相信你不会对我下手？”  
格拉迪奥听到这句话，不禁笑出声。对面的人马上警戒起来，炸开了刺一样，又有些窘迫。  
“我对小鬼没兴趣，”格拉迪奥说，随后补充道，“如果我出手了你马上可以去告我，然后强制离婚，你也知道这种事Omega是百分百胜诉的吧。”  
伊格尼斯思考了一会儿，点了点头。  
格拉迪奥环顾四周，觉得好像没什么好说的了，但也无法离开，就开始找话题，他问：“你才十八岁，为什么着急结婚？”  
“我——没——有——”伊格尼斯的声音带着几分恼怒，“我还在学校上学，突然就接到电话让我回来结婚。谁对这种事情着急啊。”  
“学校？”  
“日本的一家学校，路西斯公立学院，我在那里读高中。”  
“诶……那家……”格拉迪奥有些惊讶，“正好在我上班的路上可以路过。”  
“……你在日本上班吗？”  
两个都没有认真看过对方资料的人陷入了尴尬的沉默。  
空气凝固到伊莉斯来敲门，和伊格尼斯年纪差不多大的伊莉斯确是在国外的私立中学上学，大部分像是格拉迪奥熟知的家庭都是这么养育孩子的，像是伊格尼斯那种在公立学校上学的算是少数。  
他们姑且整理了一下衣服，格拉迪奥看到自己身旁的伊格尼斯手指灵巧的给自己整理了领带，感慨现在的小孩子真的是不得了。随后他向伊莉斯走了两步，看到第一次穿伴娘裙的小姑娘转了两圈，随后跳到伊格尼斯身边把他吓了一跳。  
伊莉斯说了两句话便亲昵地挽上了伊格尼斯的手臂，和他一起走了出去。格拉迪奥被留在房间里，继续等待着。  
他打开手机看了眼时间，却看到手机上普朗普特发来的新消息，上面是一个长相诡异的蛋糕，歪歪扭扭地挤着结婚快乐。他忍不住笑了，随手回了个表情，将手机塞回了口袋。  
格拉迪奥深吸了一口气，他有预感，接下来的生活绝不会平静。  
反正是很黑暗就是了，他期待了大半辈子有人和自己在坟墓里互相取暖，却没想到有个和自己连爱字的一撇都没有的人一起纵身跃下，而自己的父母已经迫不及待地开始填土。  
“神啊，您还是用光照耀我吧。”格拉迪奥想到此处是教堂，不由得祈祷了一下。  
随后门被拉开了，格拉迪奥走了出去。  
TBC


	2. 第二节

2  
格拉迪奥拉斯结婚了。这件事已经发生了十三个小时，格拉迪奥拉斯坐在自己婚礼的豪华套房的沙发上，抱着自己的笔记本电脑，蓝牙耳机夹在耳朵上，电脑屏幕上是同事普朗普特刚刚发来的文件。  
格拉迪奥请的是带薪假期，公司也不好意思在这期间再麻烦他，但有一件重要的交接需要格拉迪奥帮忙处理，因此和他关系最好的普朗普特就被派过来交流。他们俩打了三四个小时的电话才把项目对接完全，两个人都长舒了一口气。  
才沉默了十分钟，普朗普特似乎就复活了。他一边含糊地，说不定是在喝咖啡，发出声音，一边敲打键盘，问：“今天是你的婚礼吧？感觉如何？”  
“你们知道是我的婚礼还占用我夜晚的时间？”格拉迪奥调侃道。  
“嘿嘿，他们都说，要消耗格拉迪奥的精力，不然的话夫人可就遭殃啦。”普朗普特小声回道，带着笑意，“那么夫人是很漂亮的人吗？”  
“嗯……应该算很漂亮吧。”格拉迪奥的脑子里闪过那双祖母绿的眼睛，在光下曾有那么一瞬印着圣母像的影子，的确非常美丽。  
“哇，好期待啊，真想看看到底是什么样的人。”  
“唔……可以是可以，不过看起来不太好相处的样子。不知道会不会愿意见陌生人。”  
“说的也是，毕竟是Omega呢，随便去拜访也不太好。那她喜欢什么？我准备点她喜欢的东西去正式拜访吧。”  
“不知道。”  
“不知道？！”  
“唔，都说了不太好相处吧。”  
“但是你可是格拉迪奥哦，是那个十分钟就能要到女性Alpha的电话号码约人出来吃饭，当晚就能把对方超喜欢的礼物送到对方办公室的格拉迪奥哦。”  
“太夸张了吧，我哪有。”  
“阿拉尼亚可以作证。”  
“阿拉尼亚可是在朋友的范畴里，加上是对方公司的高层，我可没有兴趣对她下手。”  
“骗人的吧……我还一直以为你追过她呢……那我可以去追她了吧。”  
“……说句伤人的话，虽然你这种类型，在一些大姐姐中很吃香，但是阿拉尼亚喜欢的可完全不是你这种。”  
“诶？！那她喜欢什么类型的？”  
“我？”  
“闭嘴吧你，肌肉大叔。”  
两个人有一搭没一搭地聊着，格拉迪奥已经打算睡在套间外面的沙发上了，他在公司里也没少睡过，完全没有障碍。伊格尼斯却穿着睡衣走了出来。  
他的睡衣都是熨得平整，扣子整齐地扣着，一头金发洗过之后，有些杂乱，不像白天时一样一丝不苟的，格拉迪奥竟然觉得他现在看上去乖巧许多。  
“你不进来睡觉吗？”伊格尼斯依旧戴着那副金丝边框的眼镜，站在房门口问道。  
“不了，你睡吧。我今晚上就睡在这里了。”  
伊格尼斯没有异议，他进了房间，随后格拉迪奥就听到了一声落锁的声音。在心里感叹着果然是个戒心很重的小孩，格拉迪奥也松了一口气。  
“刚才的是……夫人？”普朗普特吞吞吐吐地说，“听声音好年轻，是男性？”  
“嗯，男性也有Omega，你应该知道吧。”格拉迪奥倒不是很在意这些事，在他眼中无论是男性还是女性，Alpha，Beta，还是Omega都只分为相处得来和相处不来的类型。年龄，身份也不会成为隔阂。  
普朗普特就是一个普通的Beta职员，家庭很普通，才刚刚上班，不过二十岁。但是因为他性情开朗加上善解人意，格拉迪奥和他也在几个月之内就搭成了深厚的友谊之桥。  
“那我刚才还一直把他当成女性来着……啊啊糟糕了，我还是赶紧取消订单。”  
“你给他买了什么啊？”  
“就是最近办公室里很受欢迎的一款香水。”  
“你呀……”格拉迪奥揉着自己的太阳穴，好好给普朗普特讲解了如何给女性购买礼物，什么样的关系，什么样的年龄会喜欢什么样的礼物，而不同的礼物也象征着自己期待的不同的关系。普朗普特一边抄着笔记，一边感叹果然格拉迪奥还是很擅长这种事。  
他们俩一直聊到了凌晨，直到普朗普特忍受不住，连打了几个哈欠，格拉迪奥才催他去趴一会儿。挂掉电话，格拉迪奥在对于他而言有些窄小的沙发上伸了个懒腰，目光落在上锁的房门上。  
他愣了一会儿，然后摸上了自己手上的戒指，仍然是觉得有些空荡荡的，像是飘在云端没有什么实感。自己不像是拥有了一个妻子，倒像是做了个把隔壁家的小孩接到自己家住一年的临时监护人约定，更别说那个小孩好像还在叛逆期中。  
“叛逆期啊……”刚刚才从伊莉斯的叛逆期中被拯救出来的格拉迪奥有些惆怅，虽然伊莉斯是女孩子，可是她闹腾起来也不是格拉迪奥能够承受的，而且，最重要的是伊莉斯在父母面前无比乖顺，似乎只和自己这个哥哥闹别扭，怎么想都和现在这个情况十分相似，格拉迪奥觉得自己开始头痛了。  
“不过幸好他没有成年，没有发情期，不会出什么大事。”格拉迪奥自言自语道，搓揉了一把自己的脸，打开手机盘算着自己的易感期，顺便又给自己下单了盒抑制剂。他拿着手机思考了一会儿，又买了盒Omega专用的抑制剂，全部邮到自己家去。“有备无患。”  
翌日，格拉迪奥还躺在沙发上，毛巾被从他腰间以上全都滑到了地毯上，窗帘没拉，光线透过玻璃照射进来，染亮了屋子，但这根本不妨碍格拉迪奥继续睡觉。  
毕竟在这种新婚之夜的第二天，格拉迪奥应该是下午才需要带着自己的妻子出席的。  
所以他万分没有想到，自己会被自己的老爹拽着毛巾被从沙发上扯下来，咚地一声砸到地上。  
格拉迪奥揉着自己的头，从地毯上爬起来，看到穿着整齐的父亲正一手抓着毛巾被，老管家杰瑞德站在一旁，随时准备从Clarus手中接过那床被紧紧握在手中充当不能暴打一顿的儿子泄愤的毛巾被。  
“干什么啊，老头子。”格拉迪奥叹气，“为什么这么早就来找我啊？”  
“当然是因为你们俩昨天晚上是分开睡的。”Clarus一副恨铁不成钢的样子。  
“啊……这是因为我昨晚上在工作，吵到他就不好了。”  
“连房门都锁上了？”Clarus吹着胡子瞪眼。  
“嗯……”格拉迪奥也不打算继续解释了，反正自己的父亲比自己看得还要清楚一些。  
Clarus把毛巾被向地上一扔，怒道：“和伊格尼斯的婚事是我和你母亲好不容易才争取过来的！（格拉迪奥翻了个白眼嘀咕道‘喝了两杯茶也叫好不容易’）如果你这么消极对待的话，我就让路西斯辞掉你，然后把你关在家里一整年。”  
格拉迪奥才不想理会这种威胁，抬脚就要走。结果伊格尼斯从大门进来，他只穿着衬衫，连领带也没系，看起来也是刚起床就被叫出去挨骂的样子。格拉迪奥抛给了他一个同情的眼神，伊格尼斯避开了。  
“总之你好好考虑！”Clarus摔门走了，格拉迪奥松了一口气，看向还站着的老管家。  
老管家捡起地上的毛巾被，幽幽地说：“少爷，老爷的意思是您的工作和夫人的学校都会被停掉，随后两个人关在家里面对面呆一整年。听说这期间谁也不能见，连庄园的地点老爷都开始考虑了，您看……”  
“哇，那老头子来真的？！”  
“我那边也是听到了同样的警告。”伊格尼斯推了一把眼镜，“也就是说消极抵抗被发现后会更惨。不过我也很好奇，为什么他们会知道我们昨天晚上分房睡？”  
“这个嘛……他们想知道的话，自然多的是办法知道。”杰瑞德回答。  
“……”屋内陷入了沉默，格拉迪奥挠着后脑勺，发出了愤慨的声音。伊格尼斯一言不发地抵着眼镜，似乎是在思考什么。杰瑞德倒是依旧笑眯眯地，看着他们俩。  
“如果少爷们决定好了的话，我就去向老爷禀报了。”杰瑞德提醒道。  
“你有异议吗？”格拉迪奥问。  
“没有比这更好的解决办法了。”伊格尼斯回答。  
“那就说，我们知道错了，保证下次不会再犯了。”格拉迪奥一字一句毫无感情地念着。  
杰瑞德稍行了个礼，带着毛巾被出去了，不给格拉迪奥睡回笼觉的机会。格拉迪奥坐回了沙发上，觉得头痛无比。  
TBC


End file.
